1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of flexible display has metal wiring formed on a stretchable substrate made of polydimethylsiloxane. The metal wiring has a wave shape when the substrate contracts and spreads out when the substrate is stretched. In another type of flexible display, the metal wiring is replaced by a conductive stretchable material such as conductive polymer, carbon nanotube, or graphene.